


Breakfast in Bed

by FrostQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostQueen/pseuds/FrostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco decides to give a special treat to Jean. In Bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

The light was shining early on Marco’s face, making him stir in his sleep, finally waking up after a good night’s rest. After the frenetic couple of days at work, it was a relief to finally be able to have his mind clear and to be able to dedicate himself to the important things in life.

Shifting his position in bed, he came to gaze upon the bare back of his live-in boyfriend. He was still sound asleep, but the black haired man loved to watch his back rise and fall slowly every morning since it was the only sight he would get of him for the rest of the day. But not today, he would still be there when Jean opened his and turned to face him.

Scooting over, Marco closed the distance between him and the blond. His fingers lightly traced the small scars at the same time he planted small kisses in the same places. Jean stirred a bit, but didn't seem to have awoken. This time Marco tried a different method, throwing his arm over the blond, his fingers stopped just in front his stomach. Approaching his lips to Jean’s ear, he nibbled them a bit before whispering Good Morning in hopes that would be enough to make Jean wake up.

Once more his second try had failed, and he had to resort to his last option: tickling. He discovered the blond’s weakness one night, while fighting over who would control the TV, since Marco wanted to watch his regular soap opera, and Jean insisted that they should be watching the soccer game since it was the last match of the season. Due to the discovery, Marco won easily, which resulted in his boyfriend not talking to him until they went to bed.

His fingers already in position startled moving over Jean’s stomach. The blond didn't react at first but slowly and could feel him squirm and small laughs escaping his mouth. Marco knew he was awake when he turned suddenly and looked him in the eyes, or trying since the light in the room was still too strong for him to open them completely, so Marco was left with a vision of Jean trying to look angry, but failing spectacularly at it.

“Dammit, Marco, I hate being woken up like that.”  
“You’re so precious.”

Smiling from ear to ear, Marco kissed Jean hungrily; he missed his lips so much he couldn't handle being apart from them any longer. The blond was confused for a second, but didn't object neither broke the kiss apart, returning it rather lazily since his mind was still a bit sleepy.

Marco noted how Jean didn't need to be warned to open his lips in order for their tongues to join in a frenetic battle. The black haired man also noted how his boyfriend loved to sleep in his underwear, and the feel of his bare chest in his hand was enough to feel his erection rising slowly. Jean didn't notice it at first, but when his hands travelled downwards he found himself a bit surprised by it. He could barely remember the last time they had to dedicate to one another, and moments like this were like a piece of heaven.  
Marco’s hands caressed his boyfriend’s back, focusing on the kissing rather than Jean touching his cock through his pyjama trousers. Groaning, he moved his lips downwards, planting them on his pale neck. The blond jumped, and tried to remain his composure and not laugh like a mad man. He knew his boyfriend was doing it on purpose but not sure if for the cheer amusement of it or other reasons.

“I can’t let you do it, not yet at least.”

The black haired man climbed on top of Jean and planted small kisses in his chest while thumbing his nipples. Jean gazed Marco, while gently biting his hand to suppress the groaning, and tried to keep his breathing in check, barely.

The man on top of him was still clothed with the blue striped pyjamas he wore almost every night. The number of times he asked him to wear less when coming to bed was incredibly high, but it was completely fruitless as he kept doing the wearing the same. How he wished he could hug him in his sleep and feel the warmth of his skin with his.

Marco’s erection was pressing on his stomach, and as he could feel his hands diggings on the elastic band of his boxers. Jean was sure he could feel his own bulge, and afterwards see it when he pulled down his boxers, throwing them to the floor; it was now touching his own stomach.

The black haired boy smiled mischievously, as his index finger ran along the length of Jean’s cock. His touch wasn't unexpected, but a small moan came out of the blond’s mouth, making him blush. Marco laughed again and leaned down to kiss him while taking his cock in his hand, moving it up and down in slow strokes.

Jean put his arms around the black haired man’s neck, digging his fingers on his back, trying to contain his moans as Marco’s hand picked up some speed. Gazing into each other’s eyes, they kissed. Jean wasn't handling it very well and was already begging Marco to help him.

The smile on the black haired man was enough to reassure his boyfriend, and after a little while, hearing the rustle of clothes being removed, he felt the tip of his cock pressing into his entrance. Marco groaned entered him slowly, savouring the warmth and pressure the blond provided. He didn't move right away, deciding to keep stroking Jean’s dick.

“You bastard.”  
“I know, Jean.”

And with that, Marco took the blond’s lips and started thrusting. They were slow, but Jean didn't mind that, moaning into his boyfriend’s mouth with each lunge. With all the foreplay Jean could feel he wouldn't last very long. Marco picked up the speed while trying to hold the release for a bit, with little success.

Jean came first, spilling his cum on his stomach while moaning loudly. The black haired man hid his face on the blond’s neck as he released his seed inside him. After a few seconds, Marco removed his cock from Jean and lied next to him, still gasping for air.

The hug was expected, as Jean always loved to snuggle after a good lay, but Marco didn't predict the trail of kisses he left on his shoulder.

“I love you, Marco.”  
“I love you too, Jean.”

Hugging each other, the promptly feel asleep with a smile on their faces, even with the strong morning light on their eyes.


End file.
